Urdnot Branka
Urdnot Branka (who later reclaimed her birth name of Nakmor Branka) lives on Illium. When visiting the Cerberus Daily News forum, she goes by Armax_Hammer. Background Life on Tuchanka and Rite of Passage Branka was born and raised in a small female camp. For a surviving krogan child, growing up was dangerous. When Branka was mature enough, a few breeding requests soon revealed that, like many before her, she was not fertile. She was assigned to other jobs to contribute to her camp. The genophage, and the idea that a woman was not valuable unless she was fertile, influenced the way she saw herself. Come time for her Rite, Branka managed to survive. She and many others were expected to survive in the wilderness of Tuchanka. If they managed to make it back home, the Rite would be complete. It took Branka three months to finish her Rite. She refuses to speak of what happened during that time but her personality changed: hardened. Since then, and many years after, Branka felt the genophage was justified. If females had to suffer for it, she only hoped males suffered more. Branka’s Mother and the Reaper War The most significant foundation in Branka’s life was her mother. In time, her mother was able to help her daughter sort through her anger and frustrations. When the Reapers arrived on Tuchanka, there were many casualties; Branka’s mother was among them. Alone and angry, Branka wanted to join in the fight. She managed to get off of Tuchanka, telling herself it was the best way to help. In truth, Branka was only running away. The death of her mother was a fresh wound, and with the genophage cured, she was now fertile. She did not want to face the pressure of breeding. The Citadel (2186 – 218X) After leaving Tuchanka, Branka made her home on the Citadel. The drastic change between settings made it difficult for her to adjust, and has only made her more insecure in the long run. Branka lent her assistance to the war effort, going where help was needed, and even fought on Earth. She managed to survive, and helped with the rebuilding efforts on Earth for a time. Eventually she returned to the Citadel instead of Tuchanka. She recently moved to Illium with the promise of a higher salary from the shipping company she works for. After making her home on Illium she offered another CDN member help when they were looking to move off Omega. Now Branka shares her apartment with a turian female, Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). Branka got to know Gurtak Zed, known on the CDN boards as KroganZed, and developed something of a crush on him. She struggled with her feelings due to his promiscuous nature with other women in the past. Not wanting to be another "notch" on his belt (and unsure how to handle romantic relationships in general) she tended to keep quiet on the matter. Eventually she did speak to him on the topic when he started making unwanted advances on her, assuming she wanted a relationship the same as he did. Branka turned him down. Zed eventually left and Branka has moved on from her childish infatuation. Nos Dwicka (218X-2194) Later on Branka would migrate to live in on Illium, be employed by DDS and help found a community known as Babetown in the ruins of former Nos Astra. She contracted a deadly plague alongside Jorgal Dwick and other community members, and for some dark time it appeared she had succumbed to it. However it proved to be a premature call, as Branka reappeared with Jorgal Dwick to contest Lemmus Lepatomay's coup right at its climax. Personality For a krogan, Branka is surprisingly gentle. Life on the Citadel taught her to be careful in the way she approached others. Life on Tuchanka and social media on the Citadel have convinced Branka she is not beautiful. She often wishes she could be pretty like an asari. Her self-esteem cripples her attempts to make friends or start any relationships. Visiting and chatting on the CDN forums is slowly drawing her out of her shell. At times, especially when she's distressed, Branka has a habit of pushing others way. Even when they are trying to help. She becomes standoffish, almost determined to make them see her the way she sees herself. For the most part, Branka is sensitive, and can be quite gullible. She tends to take what is said by others at face value though when push comes to shove the krogan does her best to stand her ground, and she's fiercely loyal to those she considers friends. Trivia * In the past, she frequented the Armax Arsenal Arena. A small fan following nicknamed her the “Armax Hammer”. * Branka owns two pet varren: a female named Kalros—once a racing varren (now retired)—and a male varren pup named Kruban. * Her varren, Kalros, recently birthed a litter of 8 varren pups with the majority of them given away to fellow CDN members. * During a midnight snack raid, Branka was convinced there was a ghost in the apartment. In the end, it was revealed to be a fat pyjak. He now belongs to Mex who has named it "Chunk." * Branka speaks with an accent (like the krogan mechanic on Tuchanka). * Her favorite color is blue. * Branka is demisexual; she will not consent to sex unless she has formed a meaningful bond with her partner first. Branka workoutfit.png Branka holovids.gif Branka armor2.png Branka armor.png Threads Hello, Illium: Branka is now on Illium. She accepts an invitation from Jorgal Dwick, saying she feels adventurous (and in truth ready to use her hammer). Leading to... Standard Courtship Behaviour: Branka holds her own against Dwick, who pulls out all the stops. Welcome to Illium: Branka welcomes her new roommate, Shadow Pyjak. An asari and a krogan walk into a bazaar: Aneeda and Branka go for a ride. Tools of the Trade: Meeting and working with Gurtak Zed. The Calm After The Storm: With Jacob Angelaus on Earth. They're Here!: The varren pups arrive. The Cat's Out of the Bag: Branka and Pyjak's new arrangement becomes known. Little Varren: The litter go to their new homes. Armax Arena: She's not called Armax Hammer for nothing. Hammer Strikes Iron: As Tetsu Fujimoto recovers in hospital from the Anathema affair, Branka helps defend against an unexpected intruder - Mekan. Hidden Talents: Branka starts a discussion, and over the course of the thread it leads to shenanigans -- including the consumption of too much Tupari® and a visit by Dwick to the apartment. Something in the Apartment: Are Branka and Pyjak being haunted? Someone Took My Varren: Branka's varren are stolen; Aneeda and Kirok are on the case. Vimanthia finds it funny. Time To Throw The Hammer Down: New arrival Vuk has been told he needs to talk with Branka; it's news about her father. Varren Down! Varren Down!: Leaving Vuk to pet-sit is a bad idea. We're Ready For Candy!: A CDN Halloween. Pet Journal: Branka keeps a journal about her varren. Naughty and Nice: Appreciating the rest of the board at Christmas. However, by the end it's led into... Battle of Nos Dwicka: Branka, as a DDS employee, was heavily involved in this Christmas arc, battling as "Beard One" (she was dressed as Santa for most of it). I Need Some Help: Branka wants some advice on starting conversations. I Need Decorations!: Deciding to deal with the DDS sewers by making art of them. Leads to an encounter with Bibbles the kakliosaur. I'll Be Fine: Quiet confidence issues. Our New Place and Old Apartment For Sale: Branka and Pyjak are moving. Questions by Turak: Branka answers a survey by Raik Turak. Watch Out, CDN!: Pyjak and Branka's biggest project yet. Costumes And Candy: It's Halloween time again! It starts with Branka hosting a special episode of News With Curr, to Curr's immense confusion. Twelve Gifts of Pyjak: This Christmas, Branka looks back at her history with Shadow Pyjak. Branka heads to Tuchanka: An emotional temporary goodbye to the apartment. Rematch: Dani and Branka arm-wrestle again. Dani cheats, apparently. Insecurities: The cheery Branka the rest of CDN see doesn't always match the krogan's personality when she's alone. With Branka: Drau Kron comes to Illium to give Branka some advice and company. SAVNOT KAWL VS. THE SHAMAN: Despite herself, Branka enthuses over the men of the Shaman Wrestler's Offworld League of Kowla. Hammer Story: Branka looks back at the trials of hammer ownership in the galactic capital. Batarian Body Language: Branka feels for a troubled batarian resident... and later attacks with a pen (it's one of those days). Demons Eating At The Feet of the Masses: Branka tries to get Dwick to admit he needs help. It's Happening!: The Sorahk eclipse event begins on Tuchanka. Branka and the other krogan (and alien visitors) are awestruck. PRIMARY KOLOR KOMBAT: Branka is in a far more belligerent mood than usual, and it draws some attention. An Empty Place: With neither the Dwick nor the Lydia issues resolved, a tired Branka is in need of help. Some new faces and some old friends show up in Nos Dwicka. Branka's Soup Kitchen?: Despite Branka's confidence issues, other posters are enthusiastic when it seems her name might be attached to what was originally her idea. Mysterious Krogan Does Good: Branka has made the news? The local tabloids, anyway. The Tour: For Halloween, Branka hosts a spooky tour of "Babetown". Pizza Mystery: Branka wants people to buy pizzas for her -- CDN tries to work out what's going on. Upcoming Charity Event: It's dating time in Babetown! I'm A Mom!: After "winning" some baby vorcha at an auction, Branka welcomes her new charges. 100 Years Fearing that she has caught the illness afflicting Dwick, Branka gives away her possessions. Missing: Her disappearance makes the news. See: Second Battle of Nos Dwicka. Leading into... It's Time: Branka crosses over. But not into death... S389 SEASON FINALE - DEATH OF A DYNASTY: A very special finale hosted by everyone's favourite usurping turian goon, "Lumpus". Branka returns to defend her town, and announces the Dwickrise. Category:Krogan Category:Characters